Fark
Fark the Electric Jester is an unlockable playable character in ''Spark the Electric Jester'' and the main protagonist of ''Spark the Electric Jester 2''. He is a robotic recreation of Spark, created to be his replacement. Appearance Due to being a clone of Spark, Fark shares some visual similarities to him. He is painted a bright yellow, and wears a red scarf, red sneakers with sock cuffs, black soles with glowing green lights and blue stars, and a jester hat similar to Spark's. His hat notably has the red and blue swapped, with the blue being on the left, and red on the right. The hat strands are also longer and thinner than Spark's, going down Fark's back. In some depictions, the brim of Fark's hat is sharper and straighter, while Spark's is more rounded and curved. The white polka dots are replaced with white diamonds, but only in-game. In art by Andy Tunstall, they're still polka dots. Fark also has a unique blue star mark on his left hip. Being a GPA R-model robot, he also shares similarities with other robots seen in the games. He has a jagged overbite, green earpieces, and fully red eyes. In [[Spark the Electric Jester|''Spark 1,]] Fark's super form makes him a paler, golden yellow. His eyes and stars turn a bright emerald green. His hat turns into varying shades of yellow. The blue turns a bright yellow, still retaining its diamonds. The red becomes a pale, pearly yellow. In [[Spark the Electric Jester 2|''Spark 2]], Fark loses this super form for a more drastic change. He doubles in height, gaining a more humanoid appearance and proportions. With the addition of gray metal between the yellow, it gives off the appearance of yellow armor on a gray body. Glowing cyan strips dot his limbs and back. He gains black and red shoulder armor. His eyes now become more emotive, gaining a red pupil with black sclera. While mostly angry and determined, his eyes can now scrunch up with pain or widen in surprise. The covering over his earpieces break, leaving a gray earpiece with a glowing green middle, along with cracks. His bandana now becomes a scarf, with red and blue ribbons nearly reaching his feet. Personality Fark is generally an aloof robot, although he was programmed that way to get Spark off his trail (though it ended up doing the opposite). He's firmly on the side of good, however. In ''Spark the Electric Jester 2'', he'sSpark The Electric Jester 2more emotional, displaying regret when he finds out he was created by Freom. He is rather stoic and curt, only saying what needs to be said. He often avoids answering questions to avoid a bad outcome. He can have his moments of anger, such as any meeting with E.J, realizing his true origins, and confronting Freom on the Apocalypse Thruster. He yearns for his own identity, and "happiness", according to what he said to Freom. He may also want to have friends, judging by his reaction to what Float said before their fight. Abilities Fark attacks with electricity much like Spark's base form, but his attacks are distinct. In ''Spark 1'', he is relegated to just using his electrokinesis. In ''Spark 2'', he has access to Jester Abilities as well, though his own repertoire is much smaller than Spark's. His signature ability is his parry, where he summons a brief shield that is said to absorb almost any kinetic energy from attacks. He can only use this shield in short bursts, however. In Spark 1, his shield lasts for mere moments, and stops all momentum. His shield is upgraded in Spark 2, allowing him to attack and move while holding his shield, and his shield can be held for a longer time. He runs the risk of overheating if the shield is held for too long, and he is unable to use his shield while he cools down. His parry is all about timing. Blocking right as an attack hits him scores a perfect, blue parry. This destroys any weak enemy in the vicinity, and gives him a considerable amount of Static Energy. Timing it too late results in a red parry. Fark isn't hurt, but he is stunned momentarily, and he loses some Static Energy. Any parry between these two is a yellow, okay parry. This gives him a small amount of Static Energy. When his Static Gauge is at least 40% full in Spark 1, he has the ability to spend that energy for a temporary powered up state. He is fully healed, is invulnerable to most attacks and stage hazards, and he gains a speed and power buff. The state lasts until the Gauge is emptied. When Fark's Gauge reaches 100%, he automatically transforms into his Super Jester form, gaining his emerald staff. His attacks do more damage, and gain a considerable buff in their range. He is not invincible in this form, however, as one hit will revert him back to normal, taking out a small chunk of his Static Gauge. In Spark 2, his Static Gauge operates similarly to Spark's own Gauge, slowly draining without continuous attacks and/or parries. As his Gauge fills up, Fark gains attack multipliers, reaching a max of 3x damage. Once the Gauge is completely full, holding down the heavy attack will let him charge up a super attack. This can range from a large laser beam in his normal form, to an area-of-effect attack in Edgy Jester or Power Armor forms. This super attack will heal him, too, but not completely. History Spark the Electric Jester Spark the Electric Jester 2 Trivia * Fark's name is a portmanteau of "spark" and "fake." It also sounds similar to the word "farce." * According to his concept art description in the sequel, Fark was made to look like a Jester in order to not raise any suspicion of his true origins. * A redesign was planned for Fark in the sequel, featuring a much more detailed design. This was scrapped, instead keeping Fark with his original, simpler design, although some small details were added in between games. The main bulk of the details would be carried over to Super Fark, such as the cyan strips on his limbs and the gray metal in between the yellow. * Fark was originally not planned to be Spark's main rival, or even be in the game at all. That role would've been filled by the Prototype instead. When LakeFeperd overhauled the story, the Prototype's rival role went to Fark, while Freom became the main antagonist. Gallery Fark Artwork 2.png|Fark artwork by Andy Tunstall. FarkProgress.png|Sketch, line art and the final image of Fark's artwork. FarkRedesignConcept.png|Concept art of a redesign for Fark. SuperFarkConcept.png|Concept art for Super Fark. FarkDead.png |Fark's death sprite in Spark the Electric Jester. Signfark.gif |Fark's Level Clear Sign. Signfark.png|Ditto. FarkDesc.png|Fark's description on the Kickstarter page. Category:Characters Category:Playable Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Bosses Category:Bots Category:Male Category:Major Characters